


No I was careful coz he don't want kids.

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Best Friends, Big Gay Love Story, Body Image, Depression, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Men Crying, Mpreg, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: John Morrison and drew Micintyre slept together after royal Rumble and now he's pregnant with Drew's child and the Last time they spoke drew didn't want kids.Morrison is stressed about his body and how he's going to tell drew...Mind you they are not dating they just share an apartment and travel together.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/John Morrison | Johnny Nitro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy Morrison and McIntyre relationship as they struggle with pregnancy and morning sickness.

Are you sure you're okay?" Drew asked.

Yeah! I'm fine just coming down with a fever" Morrison lied through his teeth.

Okay! If you say so will you be able to eat anything after throwing up Like that?" Drew asked.

Drew im fine really you have nothing to worry about" John said smiling.

If you say so love listen I have to go for training and I don't think you should come you look a little pale get some rest " drew said.

I'm just gonna go see my doctor and get a flue vaccine and come straight home to rest" John said .

They kissed and drew left.

Morrison cleaned up he could not believe this since he started rooming with drew he's been very domestic cleaning , cooking and doing laundry for his roommate.

He arrived at the doctor's office and Miz met with him there.

Now why did you invite me and not your roommate ?" Miz asked.

Because it's nothing serious I just have flue" Morrison said.

We are in a orbi / gaena office Johnny it's definitely not a flue" Miz said bored.

He grabbed a magazine and went through it was an old health magazine with the rock's face on it.

Why does the rock get to look so handsome ?" He asked .

Because the man is a God" John said.

Morrison the doctor will see you now " the nurse said.

He went inside and sat down the doctor appeared a moment later " hello Morrison I'm doctor miles and I will be your doctor for today" she said.

Morrison smiled.

Now what seems to be the problem ?" She asked.

Okay! I have been throwing up for about two weeks now " he said.

Does it happen in the morning or any other time of the day?" She asked.

Yes! John nodded.

Okay you do know that some men are carriers right and they can get pregnant" she said.

Yes! I know John smiled I did some tests when I presented so I have known for a while now" he said.

And have you been using some type of protection?" She asked.

I have only been using pills and condoms but it was just a heat of the moment " he said biting his lip.

Its okay condoms were the Last thing on ya'll's minds so it's okay I'm just gonna need you to pee in this cup " she said handing him a cup.

He disappeared in the small room he emerged with a cup full of urine and gave it to the doctor who put a clear blue pregnancy test stick in it and five minutes later came out positive she smiled" congratulations your three weeks pregnant" she said.

Are you sure?" He asked.

The stick doesn't lie but to make sure please lie down on the bed ?" She asked.

He did as told and raised his shirt John jumped when the cold jell touched his tummy " ohh! Wow there's your baby but you can't see it now but it will in the next weeks" she said.

Can you be my doctor?" Morrison asked.

Yeah! I will schedule an appointment for you for next week how's Wednesday for you?" She asked.

Uhm! Okay Wednesday sounds good" he said.

Will the baby daddy be joining us?" She asked.

We'll in our business we always traveling so he won't make but I will ask him" John said embarrassed.

Cool I'll see you next week " she said.

Morrison thanked the doctor and left the office he smiled at Miz let's go " he said.

What's in the envelope ?" Miz asked.

I will show you in the car" he said with a sigh. 

Once they got in the car he handed Miz the envelope who gasped as soon as he opened it " Morrison your pregnant " he said.

Yeah! I am" John sighed.

How am I gonna tell him?" He asked.

Just break it out to him" Miz said.

How ?" Drew remember that night after royal Rumble when we slept together I'm pregnant" he asked shaking his head.

I know that you scared but you gonna have to tell him somehow he is the father" Miz said.

HE DOESN'T WANT KIDS" Morrison snapped.

What you mean to say that he said that ?" Miz was surprised .

I don't even know how I'm going to tell him ?" He asked no one.

Did he actually tell you he don't want children?" Miz asked

No he didn't say it to my face but one time Phil was in town and he came to visit with his boys he said that he don't want kids that is why he divorced his wife" John said.

It was then maybe he changed his mind " Miz assured him .

But you need to tell him " Miz said.

John walked into their shared penthouse and made something to eat he put the envelope with the Sona pictures on the coffee table.

And started to eat his salad.

Hey! Man how's the flue I went to see the doctor it was nothing serious man" he said.

Okay! Cool wat we having ?" Drew asked.

I'm not your wife you know" he said getting up and hitting Drew's shoulder.

You enjoy it so Start cooking marry Poppins " drew said putting on a soccer game.

Whats in the envelope ?" Drew asked opening it.

Shit! Morrison flipped it's no..... He was cut off by drew.

It says here you John Morrison your three weeks pregnant" drew said.

Three weeks who is it ?" He asked.

John bit his nails....

Wait it's someone I know is it John Cena wait Matt Hardy you guys are pretty close." Said drew.

Eew! Matt is my friend and his married and no it's not John Cena" Morrison said fiddling with his fingers.

Then who is ?" Come on I won't judge " drew said smiling.

Is he ugly ?" That's why you don't want me to know that you let some ugly head knock you up" he asked.

ITS YOU YOU'RE THE FATHER OKAY!" He said .

What!" He asked getting up .

What do you mean it's mine?" Drew asked.

I mean.... 

How?" When?" He asked.

Remember royal Rumble night when we uhm got home and things got heated up onething let to another and we slept together" he said.

It can't be you didn't mention anything about being a carrier " drew screamed.

I didn't come up what did you expect me to say ohh! Drew before you put your dick inside of me I'm a carrier" John also yelled.

Ain't you on a pill or something?" Drew asked suddenly calm.

Yes! But I did some research and found out they not that hundred percent look drew I'm keeping this baby and I will not Trapp you with a baby so if you don't want to be part of it I understand" he said .

Look I'm not like that I would never denie a child it's my blood and if you're keeping it I will be there for both of you " drew said all sincere.

Good next appointment is next week Wednesday and we are both free so we'll go together" John said .

I'm going to be a dad wow! My ex wife would freak out if she knew about this" he said.

Why didn't you want kids?" John asked.

Because Johny I was not ready i just didn't want to any disturbance I was at a moment of my career." Drew said.

Okay! I will start on dinner " John said getting up to cook.

No! You seat down and relax I will cook" drew said.

You cook wow " said John smiling.

Yeah! You deserve it you're giving me a gift so I'm treating you " drew smiled and left for the kitchen.

It turned out good he thought it's not so bad now it's time to tell creatives at work and friends meaning punk coziz knows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm falling in love with this story like wow! And everytime I see either one of them I just want to post ....

Its been weeks since John told drew about his pregnancy and drew has been so overprotective it's driving John insane he's even thinking of getting John drafted to raw just so they can be next to each other.

" I don't want to be drafted to raw drew I'm perfectly fine where I am " John said chewing on a piece of strawberry.

Well you're late because I'm meeting with Stephanie tonight and I'm going to discuss it with her and she'll take it from there" drew said.

" So this is the reason why I'm on Monday night raw when I should be resting ?" He asked.

Drew smiled "I only want what is best for my child" said drew .

John frowned our child drew it's my child too" he said and got up to go pee.

" Maybe you should join those prenatal yoga classes and those mom's Tobe classes you know" drew suggested.

I'll think about it" John said.

What do you mean you will think about it?" Drew asked.

I mean I will get on it as soon as we head back home make appointments and stuff" John said.

Good it's good for both of you" said drew.

Don't forget the doctor's appointment this Wednesday" John reminded.

Yeah! I don't have any live appearance this week so it's cool" drew said grabbing his bottle of water he grabbed John and kissed him goodbye he smiled and left.

Cm Punk was traveling with his husband Brock Lesnar this time without the kids John and punk where outside the arena at a nearby restaurant having late lunch since it was after six.

You're glowing the is just something about thats just different you look happy like you getting laid" punk said.

No! I don't look different the is nothing different about me" he said smiling.

No! Nah! Your men boobs are like Bigger and you gained a little weight it's like your pregnant " punk said laughing.

John smiled

Ohh! My god you're pregnant wow! Wait you're not seeing anybody so who's is it?" Phill asked.

Guess" John said.

Matt Hardy" he guessed.

No! No! Matt and I are just friends and besides I promised Baby hardy that nothing will ever happen between his brother and I" John said.

I got it it's hunter" Phil said.

No! No! Eew! I would never sleep with hunter really Phil" John laughed.

Who eliminated your husband at royal Rumble?" He asked.

Drew McIntyre why?" Wait! Phill gasped you're pregnant with Drew's kid?" He asked.

It happened once after royal Rumble we got waisted and believe me he kissed me first " John said.

What?" Punk asked.

Yep! And Phil I have never anything like it " he said.

You mean you actually got hard?" Phill asked shocked.

Yes! And all my one night stands I never reached orgasim " John confessed.

But with drew it was different I know the feeling " Phil said blushing.

Wow! Really!" So I'm not crazy.

No! My first time with my husband it was sexy and hot I think I came four times I'm not sure" Phil said.

I can't believe you're pregnant with your roommate's child" Phil said.

He calls me pet names and he kisses me goodbye , goodnight and good morning" John said.

Really?" Phill asked.

Yeah! It happened right after the royal Rumble incident and he started all of those things " John said.

Wow! You must have been really good for him to start getting all domestic with you" Phil said.

You think so?" John asked.

Yeah! So when you guys go out to eat do you share the bill or who pays?" Phill asked.

He pays for every meal" John recalled.

Then you guys are dating you just needed this baby to bring you together" Phil said.

John chuckled he thinks I should join prenatal yoga class and those mom's Tobe classes" he said.

Yeah! You should they good for first time dad's and mom's I used to take them when I was carrying the boys" Phil suggested.

Okay! I will make an appointment was Brock this protective?" He asked.

Way worse he didn't even want me to be anywhere near the ring I couldn't even walk down the stairs without being carried" Phil said laughing.

John laughed ohh! My I would die " they laughed and continued eating.

Ohh! Wow! And there's your baby " said doctor miles.

Drew could not stop a tear ft falling down his cheek.

After a few months we would be able to fully see it and know the gender of the Child " she said.

I will print the pictures for you to take home " she said.

John got up and put his shirt down and smiled thanks doctor" he said getting up.

Here are the pictures you're scheduled for 10 weeks from now" she said and walked out.

Drew grabbed John and kissed him passionately causing him to blush" I uhm... I think we should go " John said getting embarrassed.

What would you like to have for dinner?" Drew asked brushing the hair of John's face.

I want to try scotch food I want our child to connect with their heritage" John said.

Drew smiled then let chef micintyre treat you tonight " drew said with a chuckle.

Chef?" John laughed please!" You no Martha Stewart" John said .

Drew entertwined their hands and they left the doctor's office to enjoy home cooked meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get this every now and Then drew calls John pet names and john secretly loves it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating in a very long time so here is chapter three.. hope you enjoy as much as I do.

John will you please get the door" drew screamed from his bedroom.

The poor person has been knocking for almost five minutes now and john has been ignoring them, he put his food on the coffee table and groaned he opened the door to find MVP standing there .

Hey ! Man" he called.

Hey! Come on in " John said.

Drew Montel is here" he called from the bedroom door.

I'LL be done in a minute" drew said .

Please have a seat " John gastured for Montel to seat down.

Montel smiled thanks " he said.

John went to chewing on his tuna salad and watch his favourite show super nanny.

So how does it feel to be back" Montel asked.

It's fine just getting used to being back you know getting to know the fans " John said .

Montel nodded " me too man it's hectic but also it feels great" he said.

Drew came downstairs shirt less " hey I'm almost done I just need to find my shirt that's all" he said looking around the living room.

Montel noticed that the shirt that John was wearing it was quite big and big enough to be Drew's shirt and he made a mental note to ask drew about it but for now he just pretended to play blind to the fact that John is wearing Drew's shirt.

John glared at drew who read the look and rushed upstairs to grab another shirt. He came back and grabbed his car keys and ushered Montel out.

Ready to hit the road man?" He asked.

Drew nodded where we going he asked?" .

Montel smiled and raised his eyebrows" to a strip club" he said.

" You kidding right ?" He asked shaking his head.

Hope you got your wallet because we balling tonight" he said reaching for the door handle.

Shit! Forgot my wallet wait right here I'll be right back" he said heading for the penthouse.

He opened the door and was met with a half naked John doing Yoga. John was wearing boxers ( Drew's boxers) and was doing yoga in the middle of the living room.

Drew smiled John looked sexy in his boxers with his small round belly bend over like that.

John snapped from his position" it's next to the tv" John said.

Uhm... What ?" Asked drew.

Your wallet is next to the tv you always put it there" John said putting a shirt on.

Thanks " drew said.

You're welcome" said John sitting down.

Drew walked over and kissed him goodbye don't wait up " he said and left.

John touched his lips and looked at the door after drew disappeared.

He left you in the house Alone he does know that you're pregnant right?" Miz asked over the phone.

Yeah! Miz I can't keep him locked up because I'm pregnant with his kid we not married" John said .

He sure does act like it " he said.

I'm just some guy who is carrying his child nothing more" John said.

You haven't told him how you feel have you?" Miz asked.

No! Miz I don't want to complicate things " John said.

Johnny you're home munching on unhealthy snacks and loosing your body remember your body the Sharman of sexy you gonna get stretch marks" Miz said.

Silence 

Miz heard sniffing and sighed did he say where they were going?" He asked.

Club penguin this guy Henry is Montel's friend so they hearding there" John said.

Wait I'm on Google what did you say the name was?" Miz asked.

Club penguin " John repeated.

No! That's a strip club Johny and let me tell you those women would do anything to lay with celebrities" Miz said.

John choked on his tears .

But listen I got a plan" miz said.

I'm listening you going to call drew said start acting like a pregnant woman get demanding use your cravings to your advantage" Miz said.

John smiled " I'll think about it Miz I got to go okay" he said hanging up.

Hey! Man can i ask you something you gotta be honest with me" said Montel.

Right away" drew said chuckling

Montel looked around to see the women entertaining them by the VIP section are concentrating on each other.

I noticed drew wearing your shirt man you are my friend and all that so expect honesty man I won't judge" he said.

We slept together after the royal Rumble and a few weeks ago we found out he was pregnant now he likes wearing clothes " drew said sipping his scotch.

Wow! Man that's big news brother congratulations man we should order more round" he said patting Drew's back.

You not mad?" Drew asked.

No! Man you guys have been leaving together for a long time now even when he was in impact you guys were tight I mean we all thought you were dating" said. Montel.

Drew laughed he was about to answer when his phone rang " excuse me it's John " he moved out of those girls to seat alone.

Hello!" He answered.

Uhm! Drew I'm craving pickles with peanut butter and icecream and we only have icecream" John said.

Why pickles with peanut butter ?" He asked.

Its not me it's your baby kiwi wants icecream, pickles and peanut butter please! Please!" Morrison pleaded.

Okay! I will be there in half an hour" drew said.

Before he could speak John hang up.

Montel I have to go man" he said.

Why?" Is everything okay at home?" He asked.

One girl turned to listen drew noticed.

Yeah! My neighbour says he heard some noise in my apartment I think it's the basement I got to go I'll call you" he said and left.

Montel nodded and went back to the girls.

Drew arrived home late " I'm sorry they were out of pickles I found them in some convenient store out of town" drew said.

Thanks but kiwi don't want them anymore so just put them in the freezer" he said.

Drew blinked after all the hard work he went through to getting those pickles he had to sign autographs in the middle of the night and kiwi changes his mind like that he thought.

Kiwi that is our child's name?" He asked.

We don't know the gender yet so I'm naming him kiwi until we know the gender" John said.

Okay! Kiwi drew kneeled Infront of John and pulled up his shirt hey! Kiwi I love you and please don't give your dad any more cravings" he said.

John laughed okay papa I think kiwi heard because I want orange juice" he said.

Drew got up and kissed him I'll get that for you " he said and left.

John stood there and smiled he just needs to find time to tell drew how he feels or at least talk about this pet names and kisses but not now maybe after supershowdown or WrestleMania it can wait , he smiled when drew gave him the orange juice and pulled him to seat on the couch with him he grabbed his legs and started massaging them.

John smiled this man is perfect..


	4. Chapter 4

Miz has been trying to calm Morrison down for a couple of minutes now no one knows why he's crying especially drew poor thing has been yelled at called names that's when he decided to call Miz to come over to their shared hotel room him and john have been traveling together it's Friday so He's here to make sure that John is fine.

Johnny everything's fine you gonna do great tonight and no one will notice your beautiful tummy I mean look at you pregnancy has made you more beautiful" he said.

They gonna see it because I can see the bumb and they going to notice that I'm an elephant my perfect abbs Miz they're gone " John sobbed.

You're going to get them back I mean look at me after manroo I went back to gym and worked hard to loose all the baby weight and here i am looking and feeling great" Miz said.

You think i will bounce back?" He wondered.

Yes! I don't think I know you will bounce back and love that baby when it gets here" Miz said.

Miz gastured for drew to come close " and look on the bright side you have drew to assist you through all this" Miz said .

" Yeah! I'm here everything you need okay" drew said.

Really?" He asked and drew nodded.

Now I have to go and call my husband I will see you later tonight at smarkdown " he said and left.

Drew took John's hands on his own " listen to me I'm going to be here for you ever step of the way" he said.

John smiled " I'm sorry I called stupid and other things you are the father of my child and you don't deserve that" he said .

Its okay I understand it's not your fault part of it it's my fault" drew said smiling.

" I'm still sorry" he said sniffing.

I was thinking that we should go to Scotland to see my family " he said.

John was shocked " you mean you taking me to see your family I mean us kiwi and I?" He asked.

Yes I want to introduce the mother of my child to my family" drew said kissing John's forehead.

John blushed " I don't know what to say" he blabbed.

When we leaving after supershowdown just for three days and returning Monday morning" drew said.

Drew this is big I mean we not even married what if they don't like the whole idea?" He asked.

Well the have no choice you're carrying my child and I'm going to give you all the support you need" he said .

John smiled" thanks drew" he said.

Can I just say that you look great Morrison " Naomi said.

Thanks Naomi and I feel great too" John said smiling.

So what are you hoping for?" She asked.

A healthy baby that's it " he said .

I wanna have kids but not now" she said.

You gonna make a great mother Naomi you know that " said John smiling.

Thanks Johnny I know you gonna make a great dad" she said.

Drew calls me a mother" he said and they busted into laughter until drew showed up and Naomi kissed John's cheek and left.

Hey buttercup and kiwi I have food for my favourite people" drew said putting food Infront of John who smiled.

Its peanut butter with pickles drew you remembered" he said blushing.

I listen babe I pay attention to anything you say " drew said.

Will you be my date to the hall of fame?" John asked biting his lip.

Drew smiled I would love too be your date John" drew said removing the hair out of John's face.

John continued eating and smiling into his food drew really was a great guy maybe something might happen in the long run he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

I think you should stop wrestling" drew said with a serious tone.

What?" John asked.

Meaning that the match last night with the uso's and new day you could have harmed the baby" he said.

The baby is fine drew and they were very careful " John said.

Are you sure next time they going to be careful?" He asked.

Yeah! Drew Stephanie made an announcement to the whole locker room of course they will be careful" John said .

When do you plan on taking partenity leave when you're in labour ?" He asked.

I can do what I damn well please drew you don't own me" he said.

That's my child's life you're risking and won't allow that" said drew.

John grabbed his car keys and wallet he looked at drew and shook his head " I'm going out to get some fresh air " he said.

" John wait" drew called.

Don't worry I won't harm YOUR BABY" John said putting the stress on your baby and walked out the door.

Shit!" Drew cursed and sat on the couch he picked up his phone and called Miz 

Drew why you calling is everything okay with John and the baby?" He asked.

Yeah! Sort of we had like an argument " drew confessed.

About what Miz " asked in his sleepy voice

About him taking partenity leave and he got mad thought that I was being controlling" drew sighed.

Let me guess he left ?" Miz asked.

Okay! I will call and find out where he is okay just relax" Miz said .

Thanks Miz " said drew.

Relax drew and let him make decisions about this" Miz said and they both hang up.

John sat in the coffee shop and ordered a glass of water the waitress left and came back with a glass of water " are you okay?" She asked.

I would like to think that I'm okay" John said.

Boyfriend trouble?" She asked it's okay if you don't want to talk about it" she said.

You could say that again we had an argument about something" John said.

My boyfriend hates it when I work till late so most of the time we argue about that" she said.

Well we had a disagreement over coffee " john lied through his teeth." You mean that's why your in the coffee shop drinking water?" She asked.

Yeah! Maybe his right coffee is not good for me" he said with a smile.

I mean they obviously know what is good for us" she said getting up " I have to get back to work nice talking to you " she said." Same here Kelly and I'm John by the way" he said.

I know nice to finally meet you " she said and left with a smile.

John nearly jumped when his phone rang he pulled it out and smiled as he answered" hey Miz why calling is everything okay?" John asked.

Everything is fine with me John I'm not going to beat around the bush drew called his worried about you " Miz said.

I'm fine Miz I just needed to think that is all " he said.

So you're okay now to go home dude he called me worried about you so please just go home" Miz pleaded.

Okay! I will go home and talk to him " John said and Miz sighed " good I want to back to cuddling with my husband " he said.

Thanks Miz and bye" they hang up .

John sat there maybe drew was right he needs to take partenity leave it's not safe for the baby he thought.

John opened the door to find drew staring at the tv" I'm sorry" he said sitting on the couch next to drew.

Me too it's not my decision to make its yours and you're right I don't own you" drew said.

Drew you're the father of this child and if I'm putting kiwi in danger your allowed to tell me" he said.

Listen when you feel it's too much you will take the decision" drew said.

I'm sorry drew I really am you're the father it's your right to be worried" he said.

Drew took John's hands and kissed his knuckles " I will support every decision you make " he said.

Thanks drew "he said.

Drew smiled and nodded now seat back and relax I will make you something to eat" drew said walking to the kitchen.

John put his hand on his tummy he could feel it his growing tummy he was at thirteen weeks and not showing because of his hardcore abbs so to a blind eye he was invisible but drew can see it because he knows.

His next doctor's appointment is on Monday morning him and drew are going to see doctor miles together and fly of to their next destination.


	6. Chapter 6

Ohh! God what just happened ?" John asked no one.

He was inside the bathroom alone after sleeping with drew again for the second time since that night of royal Rumble not that he regrets that night and what happened tonight but he and drew where not dating how can he let himself open his legs for drew again his roommate damn the stupid hormones being pregnant sucks because now his a slut for Drew's cock.

He stopped when he heard his name being called by drew the man he was just thinking about.

Johnny are you oright ?" Drew asked from outside.

John swallowed hard " I'm fine just morning sicknesses" he said.

Okay! I made herbal tea I heard that it helps " drew said.

John came out with a smile on his face " thanks he mumbled" .

You're welcome" said drew.

They sat there quietly until drew spoke" I have been thinking about baby names" he said.

Really?" John asked.

Yeah! I'm thinking if it's a girl we should name her Jennifer but if it's a boy we should name him Brian " said drew.

John smiled I love them and I kinda like being called daddy and they can call you dad or papa " he suggested.

Papa sounds nice I like it " said drew.

What's going to happen once you meet someone and get married?" John asked.

Drew chuckled we'll get to it when the time comes" drew said.

Its important drew do we get separate places and have the child travel between both of us?" John asked.

That's something we have to worry about when it happens okay" drew assured him.

John smiled I just can't help but worry" John said.

How about we order some Chinese" drew suggested .

John smiled the baby wants papa johns pizza" said John and drew smiled and pulled John to sit on his lap and put his hands on johns belly " why is it so flat but hard?" Drew asked.

Because of my abbs that's why " John said smiling.

Hey! Kiwi it's your papa here and I love you to the moon and back and I promise to be there for you always" said drew.

John chuckled " you really are sweet you know that" he said.

I try sweet tums " drew said.

John sat on the couch and watched as drew grab his keys , wallet and walked out to get them food John smiled he is really falling for drew or is it the hormones he really dislikes being pregnant at this point or not..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you will find out what happened before the bathroom incident.


	7. Chapter 7

John has been feeling great for the whole week he slept with drew again meaning they were going somewhere" he thought.

He walked into their penthouse building smiling hard he greeted the bell boy and put his key card in he smile faded away as soon as he saw the visitor in the room " heath Slater is that you?" He asked.

" Ohh my Johny it's good to see you man it's been what 5 years?" He asked.

Six" corrected John with a smile.

Wow! You look great I mean you always looked great but this time you're glowing ohh! Somebody's got a boyfriend" heath teased.

Stop you look great yourself " John said.

What are you doing here?" John just had to ask I mean heath was Drew's ex boyfriend so it was weird that he just showed up.

I was in the neighbourhood I just thought I should check on drew and you" he mumbled.

Okay it was good seeing you I'm sure you guy have a lot to catch up so I will just be in my room" he said walking out of the lounge.

Drew excused himself and went over to pour himself a glass of whiskey.

So John moved in has?" He asked.

Yeah! I let him stay after struggling to find an apartment you know with his busy schedule" drew said downing his whiskey.

Heath nodded .

What is the real reason for you to come here heath?" Drew asked.

To catch up and talk " he said smiling.

Drew chuckled really?" He asked.

Heath sighed I thought maybe we could talk about us you know try to fix us" he said.

Drew laughed he stopped when he realised that heath was serious" you're serious?" He asked. 

Heath nodded " yes I am" he said.

How?" He asked.

By getting back together " he said.

You cheated on me with Dave Bautista and got pregnant and you left me for him" he finished.

Heath sighed " I said I was sorry drew" he said.

We'll I've moved on heath it's not that easy" he said.

How drew?" He asked.

Simple there is a kid involved " he said.

She is seven she understands that I'm not with her daddy anymore" said heath.

But still I can't just get back together" he said.

Why?" You not seeing anyone " he said.

I Just can't heath understand that please" he said.

Is it John Morrison the person you're seeing ?" He asked.

It took some while before drew could answer and heath already figured it out" he chuckled." So you're sleeping with your roommate?" He asked.

I think you need to leave" drew said.

Wow! John the slut he just couldn't keep his class away from you " he said.

At the mention of his name John walked in and stood next to drew.

" Leave heath " said drew.

Fine he turned to drew " if I were you I would get myself checked I don't know how many sticks have been inside that hole " he said glaring at john and left.

John was mad no wait John was furious but as soon as drew pulled him into his arms he sobbed" he called me a slut drew" he said.

Drew kissed his forehead pay no mind to him you're my slut" he said kissing John's lips causing John to blush.

He knows his going to tell everyone he's probably posting it now" John said.

I don't care im going to announce as WrestleMania" he said .

John smiled " that means everyone will be questioning About the status of our relationship " John said.

Drew smiled and pulled John close" don't stress the baby " he said and john sighed.

They really need hurry up as soon as he takes those prenatal diagnosis bye perfect abbs hello big tummy and no more wrestling until he goes in labour.


	8. Chapter 8

John! A voice called from behind Morrison he jumped he wasn't that shocked when he found heath standing there.

Heath!" How are you?" He asked with a fake smile.

I'm great we all rooting for drew to win even his wife is here you know" heath said.

Ex wife" John said.

There's a possibility that they will get back together " heath said.

John felt like he could not breath he sighed and looked at heath " get a life heath" he said and left.

Heath smirked if he can't have drew no one can.

John sat in Drew's private locker room and sobbed softly maybe sleeping with drew was a mistake now his sitting here in Drew's Locher crying he sniffed" get a grip John" he said to no one.

Drew walked into the locker room still in his ring gear sweaty and john didn't even look up he kept rubbing his tummy whispering sweet words to his child.

Hey" drew said walking in.

John wiped his eyes and looked up hey" he said.

Whats wrong why you crying?" He asked taking John's hand.

Its nothing..." He said.

" It can't be nothing John you're crying " drew said.

I bumped into heath when I was waiting for you and he said something's and it made me realise that maybe sleeping together was a bad idea" he sniffed.

John " drew pulled him close and hugged him.

And now there is a child involved and what happens when you get back together with your wife?" John asked.

Who said I'm getting back together with her?" Drew asked.

Heath! Look drew I don't want my child to think that I'm a home wrecker once you get back with your wife that his a product of cheating" John said.

Drew kissed him and wiped his tears I'm sorry about heath there's no way I'm getting back together with my wife or heath " he said.

John chuckled and this baby?" He asked.

I'm going to take care of both of you I'll try to be the best father I can be okay" he said.

John smiled and kissed drew again on the cheek causing drew to smile and put John's hair behind his ear.


	9. Chapter 9

John! A voice called from behind Morrison he jumped he wasn't that shocked when he found heath standing there.

Heath!" How are you?" He asked with a fake smile.

I'm great we all rooting for drew to win even his wife is here you know" heath said.

Ex wife" John said.

There's a possibility that they will get back together " heath said.

John felt like he could not breath he sighed and looked at heath " get a life heath" he said and left.

Heath smirked if he can't have drew no one can.

John sat in Drew's private locker room and sobbed softly maybe sleeping with drew was a mistake now his sitting here in Drew's Locher crying he sniffed" get a grip John" he said to no one.

Drew walked into the locker room still in his ring gear sweaty and john didn't even look up he kept rubbing his tummy whispering sweet words to his child.

Hey" drew said walking in.

John wiped his eyes and looked up hey" he said.

Whats wrong why you crying?" He asked taking John's hand.

Its nothing..." He said.

" It can't be nothing John you're crying " drew said.

I bumped into heath when I was waiting for you and he said something's and it made me realise that maybe sleeping together was a bad idea" he sniffed.

John " drew pulled him close and hugged him.

And now there is a child involved and what happens when you get back together with your wife?" John asked.

Who said I'm getting back together with her?" Drew asked.

Heath! Look drew I don't want my child to think that I'm a home wrecker once you get back with your wife that his a product of cheating" John said.

Drew kissed him and wiped his tears I'm sorry about heath there's no way I'm getting back together with my wife or heath " he said.

John chuckled and this baby?" He asked.

I'm going to take care of both of you I'll try to be the best father I can be okay" he said.

John smiled and kissed drew again on the cheek causing drew to smile and put John's hair behind his ear.


	10. Chapter 10

And there is your baby " said the doctor showing drew and john the picture on the screen.

Wow!" Drew exclaimed.

Yeah! Do you guys need a picture ?" She asked.

Yes! Please" drew said.

John smiled and looked back at the screen he could not believe that there is a life growing inside him.

They thanked the doctor and left they arrived at the home and john was tired so they went straight home John sat on the couch and watched as drew made him lunch.

Drew handed him the food and sat down next to John I was thinking we should start looking at houses " he said.

Really?" John asked.

Yeah! We can't raise a baby in a penthouse they need to play and be safe" said drew.

Okay! I'm in let's get a house" John agreed.

Good I saw some nice neighbourhood in LA with big back yards " said drew.

John smiled and nodded " thanks for doing this drew" he said and drew chuckled I will do anything for our baby I mean anything" he said.

I think I should start taking the prenatal pils the nurses say they help with baby growth" John said.

Thats great " said drew getting up to put the plates away.

You know I'm just wondering won't your parents force you to marry me or something I mean we not even dating" said John sadly.

" I will handle my family don't worry about them okay!" Drew said.

Okay! John smiled" I can't wait to see Jeff did you know he gave birth to a girl?" John asked.

Really?" 

John nodded. Mmmm!"

He was pregnant that's why he left " said John.

Who is the father?" Drew asked.

I don't know he never talked about him but I heard from Miz that he was dating some business man so that's probably the father" John said shrugging his shoulders.

Drew chuckled and sipped his whiskey maybe you could invite him for a drink when you see him" he said.

I guess " said John smiling.

John looked at drew who was focused on a soccer game on the tv he hates soccer since it takes up all of Drew's attention.

I want pickles with peanut butter please!" John said startling drew.

Now?" Asked drew.

John nodded" yes" he said.

But I'm in the middle of the game John it's English Premier league John " drew reasoned.

Fine John grabbed his keys I will get them myself" he said.

Wait! Wait! I'll go he said grabbing his keys, phone and wallet.

John sat on the couch and changed the channel to a romantic comedy.

" The things you make me eat " John said to kiwi while rubbing his bump.


	11. Chapter 11

Ohh! My god John is that you?" A voice called from behind John turned to find jeff hardy standing behind him.

Jeffro ohh! My god wow " John said giving Jeff a hug they separated and sat down " ohh! Woow it's been how long ?" John asked.

Jeff smiled two years and wow John you look great" said Jeff.

So do you Jeff I mean you look great and congratulations I heard you had a daughter" said John. 

Jeff smiled and took out his phone to show John pictures of his one year old daughter " ohh! John coed she's so cute Jeff" John said.

Jeff smiled too bad she looks nothing like me " Jeff chuckled.

Well she must look like her father then and who is the baby daddy?" 

Greg valente " Jeff said.

Wait did you just say Greg valente is the father of your child?" John asked surprised.

Yeah! Jeff said with a blush .

Thee! Valente the famous valente of valente enterprise?" John asked.

Mmm!! Jeff nodded" so what about you?" Jeff asked.

Well I'm back and happy to be back" John said.

No it's different you're glowing from a .....wait a minute you're pregnant ohh! My god you're pregnant " Jeff said.

John blushed yes I am I'm four months along" he said.

Jeff gasped ohh! My god who's the father I hope you don't mind me asking".

It's someone you know " John said blushing.

Tell me tell me who is it wait let me guess John Cena?" Jeff said.

No! No! It's not Cena why does everyone think it's him John chuckled no it's not Cena" he said.

Then who is it ?" Jeff asked.

John blushed it's Micintyre " he said sipping his juice.

Jeff smiled so finally you guys did it you had sex with your roommate " he said .

John blushed " yes but we where both drunk it was after the royal Rumble and one thing let to another and here we are" John said.

Wow! Johnny fatherhood is the best going to love it I promise you" jeff said.

Thanks Jeff it was great seeing you and I would appreciate if you don't mention this to anyone please" John said causing Jeff to nod " your secret is safe with me John" and speak of the devil your baby daddy is here" Jeff said getting up he greeted drew and walked away.

Hey! Ready to go?" Drew asked.

Yeah! John nodded with a blush and they left for the car and drew opened a a door for John who just kept blushing.

I was thinking that maybe we should drive home " drew suggested and john nodded okay " but I'm going to seat in the back" he said.

Drew smiled and kissed his forehead I know " he said and shut the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did it again... Sleeping together again..
> 
> Quarantine got me inspirational..

" you truly are a winder, John Morrison. It's a shame you are all shy about your body lately" the scotch smirked to himself with that high and mighty attitude John loved to hate .

" Oh fuck...."

In an act of desperation, John mentally said fuck restraint and grabbed ahold of one of Drew's hand placing it cock . With a whine, he motioned for him to start strocking . Drew accepted, taking his thumbs across the red cockhead and using John's pre cum to lube up his member. The larger man moved up against his back, using his other hand to free himself of his small cloeths.

Drew spread the redheads's thighs just enough to press his own cock between them. With one hand on his hip and the other stroking his member, drew trusts right into John's hole " fucking hell he was huge ! Was there any part of drew that was not massive?" John thought.

John twitched in Drew's hand from the friction below. He leaned his arms back behind him, reaching up to grab ahold of Drew's locks, tugging on them as he began moaning. The shaman of sexy leaned his head back against Drew's shoulders , eyes closed with eyebrows in a position that simply couldn't hide his pleasure. Sweat covered their bodies, and john was already beginning to pant . Any word he spoke came out in soft pleas, pressing his ass back against drew as he felt mediocre thrust between them.

" Fuck - oh god, oh fuck ..... Holy shit, go faster!"

And drew did so, he fucked his prostate faster and stroked himself at a much quicker pace, the scotich pressed his lips against Morrison's neck, allowing his teeth to gaze over his skin as he sucked , making sure he wouldn't stay unmarked.

They stayed like that for a while , both men feeling their climaxes grow closer as they desperately worked faster . John even began moving his body along to the pace , feeling Drew's cock in and out of his hole, dripping wet and covered in pre , making it easier to fuck him. Drew's front began smacking against him. John moved his head to the side so he could capture the Scottish's lips in a needy kiss , squeezing his eyes shut as he whined and groaned into Drew's mouth once he climaxed. A string of cum shot out of his cock into the sheets beneath them, and the other half coating Drew's hand. Drew climaxed soon after, making sure to fill John's hole.

" I hope I didn't hurt the baby" ...

John laughed " ofcouse not drew " he turned and found drew smiling.

John burried his head in the pillow and groaned causing John to frown " what's wrong?" He asked.

John sighed " I'm bored and that lead to us having sex again not that I regret it's better the father of my child than some stranger" drew smirked be my boyfriend" John blushed I... I... Drew I... " We can take it slow it's not like I want anyone else" he said.

John nodded " okay slow we taking it slow I"ll be your boyfriend".

They kissed and both laughed into the kiss and stayed cuddled in bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morrison looked cute in black on smarkdown so I had to write this enjoy..
> 
> Two days into lockdown... Bored.

What the ... Johnny.. again but why?" Miz asked shocked.

Because lately I'm horney and I can't sleep with anyone because I'm pregnant so I'm going with the father of my child" 

Miz Chuckled okay I guess you're right".

Yes! I am and also we are dating " John blushed.

Wait.. what.. when?" Miz Asked.

The same night we had sex but we decided to take it slow " Miz smiled " I'm happy for you always".

Yeah! So can it stay between us for now until drew and I announce it to the world" John smiled and Miz nodded ofcouse man" he said.

Ohh! I smell pancakes" John said .

WHAT!" Miz was shocked .

Yes! I'm craving pancakes and chocolate" John licked his lips.

You don't eat curbs " said Miz.

I'm pregnant lately I eat anything I have all sorts of cravings I can't help it" he said.

Hey! Guys " Kofi said holding a tray of pancakes.

John took the whole tray and left for catering. Miz and Kofi stood there stunned " no a word " Miz warned and walked away to find John.

I know babe I'm fine i had the medic check me im fine". John was talking to drew who was concerned.

Somehow drew was not convinced he looked at the medic who smiled " drew the baby is fine and so is John" she said.

But the way he landed " John smiled " babe we practiced with the new day before I landed fine " drew was still not convinced.

" Tell you what I will get an ultrasound scan after here to make sure that kiwi is fine okay" John reassured drew who smiled .

They arrived at the doctor's office the one their medic at work recommended for them for privacy reasons.

Hello I'm doctor bloom you must be John and drew please come on in" she said smiling the couple smiled and nodded " thanks for seeing us doc" drew said.

It's okay Jenny is a great friend of mine " .

John smiled yeah and a great person too".

She prepared an ultrasound John flinched when the cold gel hit his skin.

Wow! Look who's playing" bloom pointed to the screen.

John smiled " babe look it's kiwi " John pointed to the screen.

Drew nodded I see that kiwi is fine" he said not sure.

Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" She asked. 

No!" They said in unison." We want it to be a surprise" John said.

Okay! She said printing out the Sona, she handed it to them" there you go and don't worry your secret is safe with me" she said .

Thanks again doc John got dressed and they left the doctor's office.

I'm glad you're okay " drew said as soon as they entered the hotel room.

It's okay baby I am careful and so is everyone else at work they know babe" John said kissing drew " I can't help but worry baby" John smiled " I know babe .

I'm gonna hit the shower " John smirked " wanna join" he said talking his clothes off.

Drew smirked don't start something you can't finish Johnny boy" drew said following John into the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

John stood Infront of the mirror and looked at his belly the was no hiding it now it was definitely growing he rubbed his belly and smiled " you know if it was ten years ago I would have gotten rid of you" he chuckled " but now nope I'm gonna love you and take care of you" he jumped when the door opened and Drew's face popped in " are you ready to go?" He asked John who nodded " I'm all packed " drew grabbed his luggage and left as soon as they reached the kitchen John called" drew! " He turned with a smile yeah! Babe" John sighed " I think I should stay out of the ring after WrestleMania until the baby is born" he said.

Drew smiled " I think it's a great idea baby " he said.

" I mean with this corona virus I just don't want to put kiwi in any danger you know" he said putting hands on his belly.

Drew walked closer to john he kissed his forehead " I'm glad baby and proud of you" John blushed.

They arrived at the arena and found everyone sitting in the meeting room and a little boy with dark hair ran up to john " uncle John uncle John ! John smiled hey Seth you're getting big everyday last time I saw you you were a knee high" John said ruffling Seth's hair , Seth chuckled " I'm only six I'm in the first grade" he said.

" Wow school must be great I'm sure you made a lot of friends" John said.

Yeah! .. before Seth could finish the boy's dad came running to towards them " Seth what did I say about running around the arena" Seth smiled I might get hurt".

Hey Shawn how you been?" John asked.

Raising this one " he gastured to the little boy who smiled with a tooth grin.

How you and the baby doing?" 

John smiled those pills are really working his grown alot in the Last few weeks " John was glowing.

John fist bumps Seth and he ran to his papa who was talking to An Styles about their match.

So thinking about having another one?" John asked.

Hell no Seth was a miracle we thought kids were not for us and he came along and he brought us nothing but joy" Shawn said looking at Seth with mark.

I can't wait to be a parent love and protect my kid" John said smiling.

Drew came and hugged him from behind " hello Shawn , Shawn smiled take care of this one he gastured to john .

Drew smiled " I will and thanks , Shawn smiled and left to be with his family.

John stayed like that in Drew's arms and for once he felt content.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to meet kiwi ....

John watched backstage as his boyfriend ( baby daddy) won the his first tittle he couldn't stop himself from smiling drew won finally he has reached his long life dream.

As soon as drew made it to the back he was met with congratulations and hugs he thanked all of them and moved to gather John in his arms John smiled he was about to speak when he was cut off by Drew's lips on his they heard a loud eww's from their colleagues and friends they both smiled into the kiss and drew grabbed John's hands as they left for their private locker room.

Congratulations baby you deserve it " John said hugging drew while sitting on his lap.

I couldn't do it without your help baby " drew said rubbing John's belly " I can't wait to meet this little one" John laughed and put his hand on top of Drew's and started to rub the growing belly together .

John moaned into the touch making drew smile. Remember I promised that after WrestleMania we going to see my family?" John smiled nervously and nodded what if they don't like me?" He asked.

Drew chuckled they going to worship the ground you walk on" John blushed " ohh! Drew only you can say that" drew laughed " come on let's head on home " he said placing John gently on his feet I will shower at the hotel " .

This is like a dream I retained the tittle and you're the wwe championship now that's a story to tell our little kiwi " John said causing drew to nod and kiss him.


	16. Chapter 16

Baby calm down you gonna be fine " drew said holding John's hand.

I know I'm just... Nervous about meeting your family I guess I'm just being silly". Drew smiled " love relax" John released a breath" thanks " he said. 

Now are you ready to get out of the car and meet my family?" 

John nodded yes".

They got out of the car and walked over to the house drew kissed his forehead and pressed the door bell a moment later the door opened and a small black haired woman appeared " ohh! Hello drew come on in" she said gesturing for them to get inside the house.

Drew smiled and kissed his mom's cheek he turned to john with a smile and took his hand " mom this is John Morrison" his mom smiled ohh! Yes you work together right?" John nodded " yes mam" she smiled call me Maurine honey" John give his shy smile .

Ohh! You must be hungry seat down and tell me all about The pregnancy you must be thrilled" she said placing a bowl of fresh lasagna noodles Infront of John " thank you" he mumbled.

Have you found out the sex yet?" She asked.

John smiled and shook his head " no we want to be a surprise" he said.

Yeah! It makes a baby shower very interesting" they chuckled.

Drew honey you guys will sleep in your old bedroom I got a bigger mattress since yours was small" thanks mom but we already booked a hotel" nonsense I will not have my future son in law sleeping in a hotel " John looked at drew for confirmation " I don't have a problem baby plus this lasagna is the best" drew smiled okay " he said rubbing John's belly, his mother watched the interaction between the two and smiled " now John why don't you go lie down for a while you must be very tired." She suggested and drew helped John get up and helped him get upstairs, they reached Drew's room and john took of his shoes and lied down he looked at drew and smiled please lie down with me" drew smiled " why not " take of your shirt" John said with a said smile lately he is drawn to Drew's scent he wears his clothes he sleeps on his chest he sleeps peacefully on Drew's shirtless chest.

An hour later drew woke up and went downstairs he found his mom busy making dinner " oh! Hello love " John still sleeping?" She asked and drew nodded.

His a great boy Sonny and I can tell your fond of him " she said.

Drew nodded " mom there's something you should know John and I were roommates before we started dating" she chuckled " that's how all great marriages start" she said.

Drew laughed slow down marriage it's still early" he said.

His pregnant Andrew do you want your son to be born out of wedlock?" 

What do you suggest I do ma?" He asked.

Just do what is right for you and your future child now I know that you will make the right choice we not to discuss this again" she said kissing his head.

Drew smiled and thought he really had a decision to make.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TMZ parasites..

Oh! This can't be happening" John mumbled to no one.

He's been on his phone for a while now since he woke about three hours ago since kiwi likes to wake up around midnight and play so there he was laying awake next to drew who was sleeping peacefully.

No!" That's just crazy " he said.

Who you talking too?" Drew asked in his sleepy voice.

This stupid media can't we just walk and not have them follow us anywhere what happened to privacy?" He asked biting his toungue.

What happened?" Drew asked.

Check your phone TMZ snapped a picture of us at the airport now social media is going crazy" he said.

Drew did that he checked his phone and smiled.

John looked at him " why are you smiling?" He asked.

I think it's a good thing that they took this picture" he said.

But what about our privacy drew we where not ready yet" he sighed.

Drew kissed his pouty lips " baby look now we just have to enjoy us I can take you to dinner without worrying about being seen" he said.

John nodded and smiled you're right but it's not gonna be nice though " he said.

What do you mean?" Drew asked.

Paparazzi magnet thats what we going to be." He said.

Drew smiled " I took as long as I have you."

John's phone rang he checked the caller ID it was Miz he swallowed and answered" Miz wats up?" He asked.

Have you seen Twitter you're trending just check it out congratulations on being out by the way." He said and john thanked him for calling he hang-up and checked his Twitter.

They read the comments together him and drew.

Stacy covet@ staycoverd WooW! New power couple me like ...

Drew's girl @ Drew's gal you guys look great my champs.

Conflict resolution@ conrelvent winning the championship to getting the sexiest man alive drew you're one lucky man.

Johny nitro's fan@ John fan I couldn't help but notice a baby bump there congrats guys.

Real Life@ real life fan. John is pregnant wow you guys are going to make one hell of great parents.

Harvard graduate @ Harvard best drew deserves better John wants fame so he clung on to drew pft! Great come back John get pregnant by the top superstar and make it big.* Clap hand emoji*.

Johnny nitro's fan@ John fan @ Harvard graduate people like you should be banned from the surface of the earth * bitterness* 

John and drew read all the comments skipping the negative one's.

Drew noticed the worry on John's face " hey don't worry about them they just jelouse because they don't have what we have " he assured him.

John kissed drew and blushed and snuggled closer to him he took Drew's hand and put it on his bump " he's getting too active I think it's because he hears your voice" drew chuckled and spoke" hey kiwi it's your papa here can't wait to meet you" he said and the baby kicked , John smiled he loved this moment between drew and their child that is when he knew that he was happy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temptations are everywhere.

Hey! Drew uhm.. great match out there" said Angel Garza . Drew smiled " thanks angel you where also great " he said.

Angel blushed beet red" I ..I always looked up to you I mean what you went through your raise and your fall really inspiring" he said.

Drew smiled thanks angel and you keep doing what you do and never give up okay" he said.

Angel chuckled thanks drew I'm I was thinking maybe we could get some coffee after work" said angel.

Drew chuckled softly yeah! Angel that sounds great I .. before drew could finish. John walked in With a smile on his face" you ready to go ?" He asked.

Hello! Angel right?" Asked John before drew to could speak.

Yes and you're John Morrison I am a fan and it's an honour to meet you" they shook hands.

John turned to drew and got on his toes to kiss him" I'll be waiting in the car" he said and looked at angel with a smile " bye angel" he said and left.

Shit! Angel said.

Crush turned you down?" Salina said with a smirk.

Shut up Salina is everybody ready to go?" He asked.

Angel I'm gonna need you to be at 100% and forget about this little crush you have on McIntyre okay" she said and angel nodded.

You're right it's just silly" he said with a sad tone and they left with angel looking back at drew and john's car.

That angel guy looks like a good kid " John said.

Drew nodded " yes he is.

John smiled " I hear a but coming" he said.

But don't let it fool you the boy has a crush on me been for a few years" drew said.

John chuckled " that can't be true" he said.

Drew laughed " you don't know how many times I've turned down coffee invites" John chuckled " really?" He asked.

Drew's serious expression told him that it was serious so he took Drew's hand the one that was not driving and kissed it.

I'm sorry babe I didn't know " John said.

The kid don't give up it's been a year and every time I reject him " John chuckled " well can you blame him" 

Drew smiled what do you mean?" He asked.

John blushed have you seen yourself" he said.

Drew blushed a little and they kissed at a red light.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paparazzi.. vs shopping.

I need new clothes " John said sipping his orange juice.

Drew took out his card and handed it to him causing John to shake his head" no drew I can manage" he said pushing the card back to drew who smiled " John take the card " drew said with a smirk.

I saw that " John said .

Drew smiled " try the maternity section" he joked.

John sniffed and drew chuckled " I'm sorry babe it was just a joke" he said.

" No I just damn this hormones I'm fine " John said wiping his cheeks.

Drew kissed his hair " you're gonna be fine" he said walking out of the kitchen.

John looked at the card and chuckled he just couldn't believe this his been pampered, what a way to start the day.

John was walking around the boutique looking at cloeths he already choose a few items that he likes he sighed and took few pictures sending them to drew for approval and when he got a thumbs up he put in the shopping basket.

They make maternity shirts for pregnant male" he said to no one, he loves wearing Drew's cloeths but that is for indoors for Drew's eyes only a smile spread across his face when he thought of drew.

Ohh! My god " a voice said behind him," this is so unreal you're John Morrison " she chuckled I'm being silly" ofcouse you are where are my manners i... I'm just a big fan can I have your autograph?" She asked.

Ofcouse John nodded why not" he said with a smile and they posed for a selfie with her phone they took a selfie and she thanked him with a smile.

It seems like that selfie opened doors to other many selfies and paparazzi after the security got rid of the customers in the boutique he was stuck with no chance of getting out" he sighed and pulled out his phone and called drew, it rang Twice and he answered.

Stuck in traffic" asked drew.

I wish I'm stuck in the boutique" he said with a sigh.

Why? Can't find what you want?" Drew asked.

No! There's paparazzi outside and i can't get out" he said.

Okay! Hang on I'll be there " drew said and they both hang up.

About half an hour later the door opened and drew stepped in John smiled and they hugged and drew kissed his hair , John smiled "you do know that this will be all over social media tomorrow" he said to drew who smiled and whispered " I don't care and grabbed John's paperbags and they left the boutique holding hands with the cameras flashing behind them.

Later on when they were sitting at home going over Twitter .

People magazine@ online edition posted a picture

Caption 

John Morrison seen outside the mall with drew Micintyre.# maternity store

1453 likes 9898 comments

Dollface@ doll face so shipping this right now.

Morrison army@ Morrison army wow drew looks pissed power couple.

Mcisson @ mcisson fans so it's true then John is pregnant wow!! 

Juliet@just Juliet I wonder if it's boy or girl.

Dollface@ doll face they look so happy John especially.

Johnny boy@ John Boi John put on some pounds that's pregnancy for you.

Juliet @ just Juliet John must be so spoiledbringing an heir to the micintyre empire.

WWE universe@ WWE universe congratulations to john Morrison and drew Micintyre.

Guss@ Gus's life drew deserves better than someone who has slept with half of the wwe # just saying.

Comments loading.....

John shut his phone and Drew's chuckled what's wrong ?" He asked.

Is that what everybody thinks about me?" John asked drew who was still surprised.

What are you talking about ?" He asked.

That i slept with the whole roster?" He asked.

Drew grabbed his hands and kissed his knuckles " we all know that it's not true" drew said .

John sniffed " but it still hurts " he said.

Drew hugged him what do they know they just a bunch of fans who don't have facts " drew said and john raised his head to look at him " thank you " he said and drew kissed him " it's my pleasure love now seat back and relax John sat on the couch and drew started to massage his feet.

John smirked maybe I should put this on Instagram" he joked.

Drew laughed and john nodded I mean that one fan said I qoute " John must be spoilt since he's bringing an heir to the micintyre empire" John said.

Okay! Drew said John took the picture and made it his DP on Instagram.

John Morrison just changed his profile.

It was a picture of the foot massage.

4543 likes 7896 comments

Juliet@ just Juliet ohhhhhh! My guuuuuud * screaming right now.

Doll face@ dollface I wish I was John right now.

Chic choc@ choc chic can I get the wedding invitation please# begging.

Mcisson@ mcisson fans feet massage ohh! John is so lucky ..

Comments loading


	20. Chapter 20

Stephanie thinks it's best if we loose the tittles " John said.

Drew smiled and kissed John yeah it's good for us and the baby" John blushed and checked his phone again for anything from his tag team partner.

Miz probably hates me " he said shrugging his shoulders.

No! Love he doesn't hate you " drew said.

He blames me drew I cost him the tittles my being pregnant" he said with tears in his eyes.

Oh! Baby drew pulled him in to his arms and held on to him tightly.

John just cried in his baby Daddy's arms, get it baby daddy. He chuckled to no one .

John's phone rang drew picked it up " it's Miz " he said.

John sighed and answered.

Hello Michael.." he said with a sniff.

John listed I'm not mad at you and just know that I don't blame you okay" Miz said.

John chuckled thanks Miz , he said and they hang up.

See Miz understand now I need you to seat down and enjoy dinner " drew said putting his hands on John's belly he was showing now John had a small bump even his shirts and jeans don't fit him anymore so he's sticking to Drew's sweats and shirts , drew rubbed his belly and kissed it he smiled and spoke" hello Kiwi it's papa" he said and john froze John jumped" kiwi kicked " I think he loves your voice " drew laughed and spoke again" I love you baby now and forever" he said causing the baby to kick" John chuckled " is that a claymore kick ?" He asked causing drew to laugh.

They stayed like that before retiring to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

John wake up " drew shook John awake.

What?" John asked in his sleepy voice.

Your mom called and she's on the cab here" he said.

What?" John shook awake.

Yeah!" Said drew who was already dressed for the day.

John sighed and got up to take a shower and get ready for the day.

He came downstairs and found drew and his mother seating in the kitchen having breakfast.

Mother is so great to see you" John said hugging his mom.

Johnny baby look at you wow you're glowing and growing " she said.

John Smiled what can I say I'm happy" he said .

His mother smiled and now I'm here to help since your on your close to giving birth" she said.

Mom I'm six months still have three months left I think I can manage " John said.

His mom chuckled are you getting rid of me johny?" She asked.

No mom I'm just saying you know what it's okay we happy to have you" he said .

Thank you honey" his mom said with a smile.

Uhm! Mrs Morrison you can sleep in the guest room let me take your bags" drew said taking the bags.

Honey I can't believe that I'm going to be a grandmother I have waited to long for this" she said.

John Smiled" mother you know my career came first.

I know I know but I just had to say it honey it won't hurt" she said.

So have you thought about names yet?" She asked.

Not really but I'm thinking something in the line of junior " he said.

Like drew junior?" She asked.

Are you going to call your child DJ?" She asked.

John chuckled " now that you put it like that" they laughed.

Honey it's time to plan your baby shower I'm thinking neutral colors " she said.

Mother slow down you have all the time in the world to plan my baby shower" John said.

His mother started clearing the freezer " honey what is this this ?" She asked.

Where is all the organic food?" She asked putting the food in the trash.

Mom the baby liked that food" John said.

Drew just looked from the couch shaking his head.

It's gonna be one long three months he thought.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me I don't know anything about giving birth so please don't punish me...

John was scheduled for his c-section his been in hospital for a week now and later today he was scheduled to give birth but drew was still on his way home so Asked his doctor to wait for him. He was now in his hospital room with his mom he looked at his mother with a smile on his face" what?" She asked.

Thank you mom" he said.

For what ?" She asked...

For not giving up on me for always been there and now I get to be a parent " John said

His mother smiled you're welcome honey and I'm telling you this right here is the best gift you can ever receive" she said.

John sighed.

You doing great honey so great the doctor will be here soon " his mom said.

Where is drew ?" John asked.

His on his way honey he called and said that he landed he's probably stuck in traffic okay" said his mom.

The nurse came in and adviced John to walk around the room but not to poop even if he feels like it, John just nodded and did as told.

An hour or two later the doctor came in and told them that they going to have to continue without drew, John shook his head " no! No! We waiting for drew he has to be here" he said.

But.... The doctor was cutting of by the Scottish accent and john was so relieved to hear that" you made it " he said.

John held his hand and drew smiled " I'm here okay I wouldn't miss it for the world" drew said kissing John's forehead.

You're doing great Johny okay" it was now drew and john together with the doctor and nurses , John was now numb on his weist down and they placed a screen so him and drew can see what their doing he looked at drew and smiled drew mouthed i love you " and john's lower lip trembled I mean they have been dating for nine months and this is the first time they say the L word.

John sobbed softly and mouthed I love you too" drew kissed his forehead, they both froze when they heard a cry and drew was asked to cut the umbilical cord and they put the baby on John's chest congratulations it's a boy the nurse said placing him on John's chest, John looked at him drew he has your eyes the baby had Drew's hazel eyes and combined their brown hair but still had Drew's ears.

Drew kissed John's lips " thank you for this wonderful gift" he said.

John smiled and doctor asked them for a name, they looked at each other's eyes his name is Finnigan but Finn will be just fine" John said.

The nurse smiled and wrote down Finn's details.

Finnigan Finn Morrison born 15 July 2020.  
Weight about 7.5 pounds hair colour brown . Eyes colour hazel.

Father's name : John Morrison.

Other father's name: Drew micintyre.

The nurse took him and for his vitals and within a few minutes brought the baby back to his dads , she showed them how to change the nappy and left drew changed and feed the baby while John rested.

After a few days John was able to go home he arrived and found his mom had set up everything he hugged her and his mom smiled " it's all drew baby he made the nursery all on his own" she Said.

John smiled and looked at drew thank you baby this is beautiful " John said.

Drew smiled " for my boy I would go to the end of the world." He said.

Finn was sleeping in his crib peacefully with his dads looking down on him.

Drew we made that that's a mini us" John said he couldn't believe it. Drew kissed his lips and smiled "yes we made him our little prince" he said.

John turned and they hugged there in their sons nursery just starring at him.

Fin.....

**Author's Note:**

> They kiss a lot since the incident after the royal Rumble hence they kissed when drew left for training.


End file.
